


Everything will be alright

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Syaoran needs to tell her. He has to do it today.SyaoSaku fanfic based a fancomic by zwesomerachel on twitter
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 6





	Everything will be alright

Sunlight came in through Sakura's blinds. Syaoran was the first to stir, lifting his eyelids. The room around him was fuzzy and dark. 

He then looks at Sakura, still asleep in his arms. The reality of everything hits him as he gives her forehead a kiss. 

Syaoran has to tell her. He has to do it today.

Tears gather in his eyes. His heart feels heavy.

He doesn't want to leave her. He just wants to stay here in the comfort of her presence. Her soft breaths as she sleeps, her warm body against his own.

But it must be done.

He lifts his hand from under the covers, placing it upon Sakura's cheek. His thumb brushes against it.

"Sakura" He whispers her name to her lips.

Sakura's eyelids lift, blinking sleepily. 

"Good Morning, Sakura."

"M-morning" She yawns, nuzzling her face into his chest.

He can't help the smile tugging on his lips as he gently strokes her hair. "Sakura.. I need to tell you something."

"Hm?" Sakura looks up, looking so sleepy and adorable. "What it is?"

"L-Let's get showered and dressed first."

* * *

Freshly showered and dressed, Syaoran heads down the stairs of Sakura's home and heads into the kitchen. She's already there busily making them breakfast. Syaoran sits down at the table. He fidgets nervously. His stomach turns uncomfortably. He wonders if he will be able to stomach the food.

Sakura finishes up, coming to the table holding two plates. She sets one down in front of Syaoran. Perfectly made pancakes with syrup. It makes him drool, they smell so good.

She sits down across from him with a smile. 

"Syaoran-kun, you okay?" Sakura had noticed since yesterday there is a sadness in Syaoran's eyes. She had wanted to ask him then but they got wrapped up in each other once again.

"Sakura... I..." Syaoran swallows. It was now or never. "I've been accepted to a school in Hong Kong."

"W-What?! Really?" Sakura's eyes widen in surprise. "That's wonderful news, Syaoran-kun!" 

"No...No it's not." Syaoran frowns as he shakes his head.

"But why?"

"Because.. I won't be coming back to Tomoeda."

"You don't mean.. forever?"

"I hope not forever.. but a year or longer could feel like that. I'd be so busy with school I wouldn't get to see you."

Sakura sadly smiles. "It would be like before, right? When you had to go back to Hong Kong?"

He nods. "But it could be even longer-"

"I love you, Syaoran-kun. If it's something you truly want you should go for it."

"I love you, too, Sakura.. I just hate not being with you for so long. I already did it once and now again-" 

Sakura stands up and comes to sit beside him. Sakura places her hands upon his face, a determined flash in her eyes as she kisses him. Syaoran feels his face flush at the kiss, immediately returning it. 

"Everything will be alright." She says as she pulls away.

"Your invincible spell.." 

"Meaning, no matter what, we can make this work Syaoran-kun. I just know it."

She sounds so convinced he wants to believe it too. He pulls her into another kiss.

_I love you, Sakura_


End file.
